Lego Character Clash
Lego Character Clash is an animated short from 2015, by William Osborne. It is a comedy that features characters from Disney's Frozen, Fred Astaire, Mr Mean and Hugh Mongous and Emily Miller. It is deliberately acted out like an old cartoon, with certain circumstances that defy commonsense, and is also inconsistent as to what time it is supposed to be set in, as all of the characters come from different eras. For the characters from Frozen and Fred Astaire, recordings from songs were used to make it sound like they were interacting with each other. Plot Mr Mean (William Osborne) and a passenger (Jonathan Groff), are speeding in a car, when Queen Elsa (Frozen), appears in front of the car. An angry Mr Mean, warns her to move, before slamming the brakes, almost hitting her. In shock, it is revealed that Elsa has used her powers to freeze his car. Mr Mean gets out of his car and confronts her, when Elsa's sister, Princes Anna appears, singing the song "Do you want to build a snowman?", with which he replies "Shut up, your sister has just froze my car. We're going to fight." As Anna steps in front of him, to stop him from doing so, Fred Astaire arrives at the scene. Mr Mean shouts at him, asking "Can you help us? My car is frozen and its impossible to unfreeze it." Fred Astaire, isn't much help, however, and instead of seeing what he can do, he starts to sing: "Nothing's impossible, I have found, for when my chin is on the ground, I pick myself up, dust myself off, and start all over again He continues singing, as he starts a dance sequence. Ignoring him, the others try to discuss what they are going to do. Elsa and Anna start to argue loudly. Both the noise of them arguing and the sound of Fred Astaire singing, starts to get on the passenger's nerve. He then tells everyone to be quiet, as he can't take it any more. Even Fred Astaire stops, one leg up, in the middle of a dance sequence. He stays in the exact same position, until he loses his balance and falls on his back. Hearing their distress, Hugh Mongous and Emily Miller (from the Haunted House Series) arrive at the spot. Mr Mean explanes the situation, which leads Emily to use her magic torch to melt the ice away from the car. After she has done so, she runs towards Fred Astaire. A big fan, she asks him what he dances for, by which he replies, singing a line from 'A couple of song and dance men': "I dance for my lunch.." As a reference to his song, by receiving a plate of fish, he starts to tap-dance. After this, Elsa and Anna introduce themselves, expecting her to know who they are, but are unpleasantly surprised when she admits that she has never heard of them. Offended, Elsa sings: "Please go back home" Both Emily and Hugh Mongous start to walk off. Mr Mean then also admits that he has never seen Frozen, which causes Elsa to lose her temper, as she sprays ice at his car for a second time, once again freezing the car. Fred Astaire ends the scene, looking at them then facing the camera, winking. Cast Mr Mean, Hugh Mongous and Emily Miller..........................William Osborne Passenger...............................................................Jonathan Groff Fred Astaire............................................................Himself Queen Elsa..............................................................Idina Menzel Princess Anna...........................................................Kristen Bell Ratings Lego Character Clash received a good outcome. Bricksinmotion.com gave it a total rating of 4 and a 3rd out of 5, making it more successful than the Haunted House Series. It was by far the most successful film by William Osborne until Lego Shakin Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone, later that year, which received a total of 4 and a half out of 5. Category:Movies Internal Links http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/6935 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LNnS9XDxR00